


College [Version Two]

by Teigh



Series: Wee Fic Word Prompts [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-28
Updated: 2005-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-11 16:49:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teigh/pseuds/Teigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-series. Fourth in the Wee Fic Word Prompt Series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	College [Version Two]

Gathering up his armful of texts, he took a deep breath, savoring the scent of well-tended books. God, he loved the college library. If he could figure out a way to manage it, he'd set up a cot in the stacks and never leave. Food was easy; there was a cyber café downstairs and while the sandwich bread kinda sucked, the coffee was good. But getting the bedding past the work study students… that could be a challenge. He'd found the perfect corner- a semi-hidden corner bay, back by the archived periodicals. A book he'd read as a child offered some solutions. He thought about the main characters, two runaway kids living after hours in a shopping mall, ghosting through department stores and the food court. Ghosting. He descended the last set of stairs and allowed the press of exam-frazzled students to chase away the image of himself, pale and silent, creeping through the empty stacks. The sunlight streaming in the café's windows helped too. Unclipping his battered travel mug from his bag, he glanced over at the laminated sign posted above the airpots.

"There are No Free Refills at the cyber Café"

He stared at the at the sign for a long time, absently shifting the books in his arms. Yeah, no free refills and no re-dos. Maybe he didn't need a bed- sleep was overrated.


End file.
